Гарри Поттер и Кубок огня (фильм)
США Великобритания |слоган = Впереди тёмные и страшные времена |режиссер = Майк Ньюэлл |сценарий = Стивен Кловз Джоан Роулинг |продюсер = Дэвид Хейман |оператор = Роджер Прэтт |композитор = Патрик Дойл |художник = |монтаж = |в_главных_ролях = Дэниел Рэдклифф Руперт Гринт Эмма Уотсон Майкл Гэмбон Мэгги Смит Алан Рикман Брендан Глисон Рэйф Файнс |жанр = приключения, семейный, фэнтези |бюджет = $ 150 000 000 |сборы = $ 896 911 078 |премьера = 6 ноября 2005 12 ноября 2005 22 декабря 2005 |сайт = |возраст = 12+ |рейтинг = |время = 157 минут |предыдущий = Гарри Поттер и узник Азкабана (фильм) |следующий = Гарри Поттер и Орден Феникса (фильм) |трейлер = Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Trailer (2005) }}«Гарри Поттер и Кубок Огня» — экранизация романа «Гарри Поттер и Кубок Огня», вышедшая в прокат 15 ноября 2005 года. Режиссёром этой киноленты стал Майк Ньюэлл. Сюжет Близится четвёртый год обучения Гарри в Хогвартсе. Он гостит в доме семьи Уизли. Ночью ему снится страшный сон: старый заброшенный дом, в котором обитают Тёмный Лорд и его приспешники. Волан-де-Морт даёт какие-то указания своим соратникам — Питеру Петтигрю («Хвосту») и неизвестному молодому человеку. Потом он убивает внезапно появившегося старого садовника-магла Фрэнка Брайса, смотрителя поместья. Будит Гарри и Рона только что приехавшая Гермиона. На рассвете вместе с близнецами Фредом и Джорджем, Джинни и их отцом Артуром Уизли они отправляются в путь. Вскоре им встречаются Амос Диггори и его сын Седрик, ученик старшего курса Хогвартса с факультета Пуффендуй. Взобравшись на холм, все они через старый башмак-портал трансгрессируют к месту проведения финала Чемпионата мира по квиддичу. Ночью после завершения матча на лагерь нападают Пожиратели смерти — сторонники Волан-де-Морта. С помощью Артура Гарри, Рон и Гермиона спасаются бегством. При этом неизвестный мужчина вызывает Чёрную метку. Трёх друзей на месте происшествия застают сотрудники Министерства магии, и мистер Уизли защищает их снова. Начинается учебный год. Альбус Дамблдор объявляет о том, что Хогвартс становится местом проведения грандиозного события — Турнира Трёх Волшебников, традиционного состязания магических школ. На этот турнир приглашены представители Франции — из школы «Шармбатон» и далёкого Севера — из школы «Дурмстранг». Принять участие в турнире могут только ученики, достигшие 17 лет, а самих участников выбирает Кубок Огня, по одному от каждой школы. Одновременно с этим в школе появляется Аластор Грюм — новый преподаватель Защиты от тёмных искусств, но многие студенты не одобряют его методы и побаиваются его. В результате отбора, участниками турнира становятся: Виктор Крам из Дурмстранга, Флёр Делакур из Шармбатона и Седрик Диггори из Хогвартса. Но внезапно Кубок выбрасывает четвёртую записку — с именем Гарри Поттера. Все потрясены, а преподаватели не могут понять, как имя четырнадцатилетнего Поттера попало в кубок. Главный судья турнира, Бартемий Крауч, испугавшись и растерявшись, всё же утверждает Гарри участником. Многие студенты начинают издеваться над «обманщиком» Поттером. На него серьёзно обижается даже Рон, за то, что друг якобы не поделился с ним своими замыслами. Однажды Хагрид отводит Гарри в лес и рассказывает о первом задании, в ходе которого произойдёт схватка с драконом. Выясняется, что Флёр и Крам тоже будут знать о сути этого задания, так как их наставники — мадам Максим и Игорь Каркаров — тоже побывали в лесу. После этого Гарри решает предупредить о драконах Седрика, который один оставался неосведомлённым. В очередной стычке с Малфоем Поттера защищает Грюм, превращая Драко в хорька. Минерва Макгонагалл отчитывает Грюма, после чего тот уводит Гарри в свой кабинет и подсказывает ему, как использовать на задании метлу. Непосредственно перед первым заданием участникам раскрывают их задачу — украсть охраняемое драконом яйцо, в котором содержится подсказка для следующего задания. Гарри достаётся самый страшный противник — венгерская хвосторога. Мальчик побеждает её и забирает яйцо (издающее при открытии ужасные звуки). После этого к Поттеру возвращается уважение сокурсников, и, главное, он мирится с Роном. Близится Рождество. В Хогвартсе должен состояться Святочный бал, открывать который будут участники турнира. Гарри делает попытку пригласить к себе в пару Чжоу Чанг из Когтеврана, но оказывается, что она уже приглашена Седриком. Рон же пытается пригласить Гермиону, которая тоже оказывается не свободной — её взял в пару Виктор Крам. На балу Рон устраивает сцену ревности и портит настроение Гермионе. Перед вторым заданием Седрик оказывает ответную услугу Гарри и советует ему искупаться в ванной старост, прихватив с собой яйцо. По подсказке Плаксы Миртл мальчик открывает яйцо под водой (при этом из яйца звучит песня — подсказка к следующему заданию). Наступает день второго задания. Его суть — каждый участник должен целый час провести под водой и спасти то, что ему дорого. Гарри не знает, как справиться с заданием, но неожиданно Невилл даёт ему жабросли. После их употребления Поттер превращается в человека-амфибию: у него появляются жабры, перепонки между пальцами и ласты. Минуя гриндилоу и прочую подводную нечисть, Гарри движется к цели. Он видит Рона, Гермиону, Чжоу и сестру Флёр — Габриэль Делакур. Вскоре появляются и другие чемпионы — Седрик спасает Чжоу, а Крам — Гермиону. В последний момент Гарри вытаскивает Рона и Габриэль (Флёр доплыть до пленников не смогла из-за стычки с гриндилоу). Победителем объявляется Седрик, а Гарри за благородство дают второе место. После окончания второго задания Гарри слышит шум в лесу и обнаруживает труп Барти Крауча. В Хогвартсе он обращает внимание на поведение Каркарова и Снегга. Директор Дурмстранга говорит профессору зельеварения про какой-то знак. Когда директор Дурмстранга уходит, Снегг высказывает подозрение, что Гарри ворует у него ингредиенты для оборотного зелья. Оказавшись в дальнейшем в кабинете Дамблдора, Поттер окунается в находящийся там Омут памяти. Омут переносит его на 10 лет назад в Министерство магии, где тогда под руководством Крауча проходило слушание по делу Игоря Каркарова (в то время — Пожирателя смерти). Доставленный из Азкабана Каркаров сообщил имена некоторых бывших соратников Волан-де-Морта, в числе которых оказался и сын убитого Барти Крауча. Начинается третье задание. Участникам надо пройти лабиринт и, забрав главный приз — Кубок Трёх Волшебников, стать победителем турнира. На глазах Гарри Крам нападает на Флёр, но не трогает самого Поттера. Между Виктором и Седриком происходит стычка, в ходе которой Седрик выводит Крама из строя. Оба студента Хогвартса мчатся к кубку, но тут ноги Седрика опутывают ползучие корни. Гарри вновь проявляет благородство и спасает Седрика. Соперники решают стать победителями вместе, взявшись за кубок одновременно, ибо это победа всего Хогвартса. Однако, кубок оказывается порталом, они переносятся на кладбище, которое до этого снилось Гарри... Появляется Хвост (Питер Петтигрю) и по приказу Волан-де-Морта убивает Седрика. Потом он привязывает Гарри прямо к надгробному памятнику отца Волан-де-Морта, Тома Реддла Старшего, и совершает магический обряд. В результате, Тёмный Лорд возрождается, и к нему прибывают ещё несколько Пожирателей Смерти (в их числе Люциус Малфой), которых он отчитывает за то, что они своевременно не пришли к нему на помощь. Волан-де-Морт решает вызвать Гарри на показательную дуэль, при этом их заклинания «Экспеллиармус» и «Авада Кедавра» сталкиваются, образуя цепь, из которой появляются призраки тех, кого палочка Волан-де-Морта убила последними (в том числе и призраки родителей Гарри). Они советуют сыну разорвать цепь, когда будет нужно, а Седрик просит взять его тело с собой. Гарри так и поступает, и в итоге кубок-портал возвращает его обратно в Хогвартс. Гарри оказывается победителем, и в то же время, всех потрясает гибель Седрика. Сам Поттер тоже находится в состоянии шока и ужаса. Он сообщает о возвращении Тёмного Лорда. Министр магии при этом пытается замять происшествие. Пользуясь всеобщим замешательством, Аластор Грюм отводит Гарри в кабинет, и тот рассказывает ему всё в подробностях. Тут профессор признается Гарри, что именно он бросил его имя в Кубок. Именно он посоветовал Хагриду отвести Гарри в лес и именно он дал подсказку Диггори, а Невиллу — жабросли. Именно он заколдовал Крама. Оказывается, что под видом Грозного Глаза всё это время действовал Пожиратель смерти. Когда же он пытается убить Гарри, в кабинет врываются Дамблдор, Снегг и Макгонагалл. Под действием сыворотки правды лже-Грюм выдаёт местонахождение настоящего Аластора — в волшебном сундуке. Тот, кого все принимали за Грюма, оказывается Барти Краучем-младшим. Именно он воровал у Снегга ингредиенты для оборотного зелья, которое постоянно принимал. Крауч показывает знак Чёрной метки (такой же, который Каркаров показывал Северусу). Этот чётко проявившийся знак означает, что Волан-де-Морт вернулся и готов действовать... В Хогвартсе объявляется траур, и Дамблдор сообщает всем, что виновником гибели Седрика Диггори является Волан-де-Морт. Учебный год закончен, студенты Хогвартса (вместе со своими гостями из Шармбатона и Дурмстранга) покидают замок. Производство История создания Особенности съёмок Несомненно, при съёмках фильма широко применялась компьютерная графика: например, в сценах Чемпионата мира по квиддичу, прибытия корабля Дурмстранга и кареты Шармбатона, в сцене возрождения Волан-де-Морта и превращения Грюма в Барти Крауча-младшего. *Для создания дракона в фильме супервайзер дизайна существ и макияжа Ник Дадмен и его команда построили 9-метровую аниматронную модель дракона с 4,2-метровым размахом крыльев. Использовалась модель при снятии эпизода встречи Гарри с хвосторогой. Во время съёмок сцены голова дракона была заменена на компьютерный аналог, а крыльями управляли два оператора, к тому же модель была снабжена огнемётом — впоследствии на картинку реального огня наложили ещё и компьютерную графику. Позже модель была отсканирована и к работе приступили аниматоры, ведь все сцены погони дракона за Гарри были компьютерными спецэффектами. Команда аниматоров создала особый «характер» дракона, взяв за основу поведение и моторику птиц. Дэниела Рэдклиффа во многих сценах также заменял цифровой «дублёр». *thumb|250px|Дэниел под водойДля съёмок второго задания Турнира на студии Ливсден был построен самый большой бассейн для киносъёмок в Европе. Вся подводная флора и фауна была цифровой анимацией. Дэниел Рэдклифф снимался под водой, периодически вдыхая воздух из кислородной маски. Шестиминутный эпизод снимали на протяжении двенадцати дней. *Третье испытание Турнира во многом снималось «вживую». Майк Ньюэлл решил сделать противниками чемпионов не заклинания и волшебных существ, как в книге, а сам лабиринт. Для съёмок создали разборные механические секции лабиринта, достигавшие 7,5 метров в высоту. Спецэффекты были использованы в съёмках панорамного вида на лабиринт и в сценах шевеления зелёных стен, когда они пытались затащить внутрь Седрика. *«Грозный глаз» Грюма — не что иное, как механический протез, которым управлял сам Глиссон и аниматорыГарри Поттер и Кубок огня: спецэффекты в фильме. *Для сцены, где Дамблдор показывал Гарри свои воспоминания, было изготовлено более 800 крошечных флаконов, в которых должны были храниться воспоминания. *Кубок огня примерно полтора метра высотой и был вручную вырезан из английского вязаИнтересные факты о том, как снимали фильмы о Гарри Поттере. Особенности кастинга thumb|200px|Режиссер Майк Ньюэлл и Дэниел Рэдклифф * Четвёртую часть «поттерианы» хотели снова доверить Альфонсо Куарону, однако последний сослался на то, что ему бы ещё и «Узника Азкабана» закончить было бы неплохо для начала. В итоге режиссёром стал англичанин Майк Ньюэлл. В предыдущих трёх эпизодах англичан на режиссёрском мостике замечено не было. * Майк Ньюэлл стал самым дешёвым режиссёром в истории «поттерианы»: он согласился работать за гонорар всего лишь в 1 миллион долларов. Для примера: гонорар Криса Коламбуса за «Философский камень» составил 10 миллионов + процент от общих сборов. * 7 февраля 2004 года в Лондоне состоялось великое паломничество девушек: более 3000 кандидаток пришли, чтобы принять участие в кастинге на роль Чжоу Чанг. * На роль Лорда Волан-де-Морта многие прочили Роуэна Аткинсона или Джона Малковича, однако, обе кандидатуры сошли с дистанции. В июне 2004 года поползли слухи о том, что эта роль достанется Рэйфу Файнсу. Незадолго до начала съёмок данная роль оставалась единственной актёрской вакансией. Места съёмок Съёмки четвёртого фильма снова преимущественно велись на киностудии Ливсден. Там были построены декорации для всех испытаний Турнира Трёх Волшебников и сцен Чемпионата мира по квиддичу. Правда, в основном, они представляли собой зелёный экран, на который потом легко накладывалась компьютерная графика. *В Ливсдене был построен огромный бассейн, в фильме представивший Чёрное озеро под водой. *Сцена, где семья Уизли с Гарри и Гермионой идут по лесу к порталу, снималась в парке Эшридж. С помощью портала они вместе с Диггори переместились на холм Beacon Hill в Нортумберленде. *Живописная холмистая местность близ Истборна в Бичи-Хед стала одним из фонов для съёмок фильмаАнглия Гарри Поттера в блоге.. *Также в фильме можно увидеть ранее показанные Гленфиннанский виадук, Чёрный парк (в роли Запретного леса). Пейзажами для сцен погони дракона за Гарри в первом испытании стала Долина Гленко и Стальные водопады Глен Невис. *Съёмки внутри Хогвартса остались прежними: коридоры – галереи Даремского и Глостерского соборов. Также съёмки велись близ замка Энник и в Аббатстве Лэкок. *Библиотекой Хогвартса, где трио искали информацию для второго испытания, на время стала Бодлианская библиотека Оксфорда. Вырезанные сцены Вырезанные при монтаже сцены можно посмотреть здесь. * Не вошла коротенькая сценка попытки Гарри пригласить Чжоу на Святочный бал в коридорах Хогвартса. Пока Гарри собирался с духом, затаившись на лестнице Астрономической башни, к одиноко стоявшей Чанг подбежали подружки и все вместе, смеясь, убежали на урок. * Не вошла целиком рок-н-рольная песня приглашённого ансамбля «Ведуньи» и коротенький конферанс перед ней профессора Флитвика. Осталось пару минут выступления, несколько кадров беснующейся толпы студентов, несущих на поднятых руках Флитвика и на фоне песни диалог Гарри, Рона и Гермионы. * Не вошла довольно большая сцена в Зимнем саду во время Святочного бала, где разговор между Северусом Снеггом и Игорем Каркаровым случайно слышит Гарри (вероятно, он вышел в надежде найти Чжоу). Премьеры Самый первый показ фильма состоялся 6 ноября 2005 года на международном кинофестивале в Лондоне, мероприятие посетили исполнители основных ролей в «поттериане». Премьера состоялась в одно и то же время в кинотеатрах Великобритании и членов Британского содружества — Канады, Австралии, thumb|200px|Трио на премьере в Нью-ЙоркеНовой Зеландии, а также в США). 8 ноября фильм в Париже представили Дэниел Рэдклифф, Клеманс Поэзи, Дэвид Хейман. 12 ноября состоялась звёздная премьера в Нью-Йорке. В России премьера фильма «Гарри Поттер и Кубок огня» была отложена из-за фильмов «Чарли и шоколадная фабрика» и «Труп невесты», поэтому вышел фильм в кинотеатрах стран бывшего СССР 16 ноября 2005 года, с русским переводом «Тайкун Студио», а в декабре продан на VHS и DVD с русским переводом компании «Централ-Партнершип». 22 декабря о премьере сообщил ВГТРК-Нижний Новгород (Программа «Вести»), позже он вышел в ограниченный прокат. В Японии запретили дублировать этот фильм на японском языке, потому что этот фильм полнометражный и не имеет отношения к японским фильмам. Релизы на Видео Фильм вышел на видеокассете VHS в середине 2005 года. В России с 18 ноября 2005 года с русским переводом (первый вариант перевода — Гоблин). Они были выпущены на видеокассетах со звуком Dolby Surround. DVD В Англии, Канаде и США релиз DVD-издания данного фильма вышел в середине 2005 года на английском языке с сигналами Dolby Digital и DTS. В России, в 2005 году, в результате шествия фильма по кинотеатрам, 16 ноября он вышел на «пиратском» DVD с русским переводом Тайфун Студио, но к сожалению — плохое изображение. В 30 ноября он вышел на DVD дополненный, с изображением хорошего качества в системе NTSC, с русским переводом компании «Централ-Партнершип» с треками Dolby Digital и на английском языке, с треками Dolby Digital и DTS, с английскими, французскими, итальянскими, испанскими, португальскими, голландскими, немецкими и турецкими субтитрами. Ограничение тиража на DVD отменили, и в 2006 году, 26 мая, фильм «Гарри Поттер и Кубок огня» был дублирован на русский язык компанией «Каро-Премьер» и выпущен на DVD с треками Dolby Digital и DTS. Награды и номинации Галерея изображений |-|Постеры = HP4 Poster Goblet of fire.jpeg|Международный постер HP4 Poster Ron and Fleur.jpg|Японский постер с Роном и Флёр 276993839.jpg|Чемпионы Турнира Трёх Волшебников Cedric Diggory GoF poster.jpg|Постер с Седриком Диггори Goblet of fire poster (2).jpg|Гермиона и Виктор Крам на Святочном балу 9e3e8496783c.jpg|Постер с Гарри Поттером HP4 Poster Hermione emma watson.jpg|Постер с Гермионой |-|Обложки= GOF DVD.jpg|Обложка DVD диска HP4_DVD_cover.jpg HP4_DVD_cover_rus.jpg Файл:Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (DVD «Moment»).jpg|Обложка DVD-издания «Moment» Файл:Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (Blu-ray «Iconic»).jpg|Обложка Blu-ray-издания «Iconic» |-|Кадры= 4rybufg.jpg|Уизли и друзья направляются на Чемпионат по квиддичу 533152634.jpg|Нападение на лагерь болельщиков AkCoQ1TQK8I.jpg|Виктор Крам за столом слизеринцев HP4 Dumbledore3.jpg|Дамблдор не верит, что имя Гарри попало в Кубок огня случайно HP4 Рон боится паука.jpg|Рон боится паука Четыре чемпиона.jpg|Четыре чемпиона Венгерская хвосторога на Директорской башне (ГПиКО).jpg|Венгерская хвосторога на Директорской башне Gof 5.jpg|Загадка первого испытания Cdf-hq (27).jpg|Барти Крауч-младший в облике Аластора Грюма превратил Драко в хорька HP4 Olympe Maxime & Rubeus Hagrid.jpg|Хагрид и Олимпия Calendar6.jpg|Фотография Гермионы и Гарри, появившаяся в «Пророке» HP4 Dumbledore Harry.jpg|Альбус Дамблдор разговаривает с Гарри 295.jpg|Воспоминания о суде HP4 Снегг заставляет Гарри и Рона учиться.jpg|Снегг заставляет Гарри и Рона учиться HP4 Рон и Гарри в парадных мантиях.jpg|Рон и Гарри в парадных мантиях Грейджер и Крам.jpg|Виктор Крам пригласил Гермиону на бал Ball.jpg|Святочный бал El242.jpg|Седрик танцует с Чжоу Audiences of the Triwizard Tournament's Third Task.jpg|Публика на Турнире HP4 Albus Dumbledore.jpg|Альбус Дамблдор произносит речь перед вступлением чемпионов в лабиринт Ceddieamos.jpg|Амос напутствует сына перед последним испытанием Priori Incantatem.jpg|Возрождение волан-де-Морта. Приори Инкантатем HP4_Ron_Weasley.jpg HP4_Filius_Flitwick.jpg HP4_Draco_Malfoy.jpg HP4_Rita_Skeeter.jpg HP4_Minerva_McGonagall.jpg HP4_Igor_Karkaroff.jpg HP4_Dumbledore_and_Crouch.jpg HP4_Arthur_Weasley.jpg HP4_Harry_Ron_Hermione.jpg |-|Промо-фото= Harry Potter (GF promo).jpg|Гарри Поттер Daniel radcliffe as harry potter teen.jpg|Гарри Поттер Daniel Radcliffe as Harry Potter (GoF-07).jpg|Гарри Поттер в парадной мантии Daniel Radcliffe as Harry Potter (GoF-08).jpg|Гарри Поттер в форме чемпиона Турнира Daniel Radcliffe as Harry Potter (GoF-09).jpg|Гарри Поттер в форме чемпиона Турнира Harry Potter - GoF Promo.jpg|Гарри Поттер в форме чемпиона Турнира HP4 promo Ron Weasley.jpg|Рон Уизли Ron-and-his-owl.jpg|Рон и Сычик Emma Watson as Hermione Granger (GoF-promo-05).jpg|Гермиона Грейнджер 1280656006 8448 full.jpg|Гермиона Грейнджер 263347.jpg|Виктор Крам 271539.jpg|Виктор Крам Stanislav Ianevski as Viktor Krum (GoF-promo-04).jpg|Виктор Крам Виктор Крам.jpeg|Виктор Крам Чемпионы школ на Святочном Балу.jpg|Виктор Крам 8f7cade1b3f8.jpg|Седрик Диггори Ceddy2.jpg|Седрик Диггори Ceddie-1.jpg|Седрик Диггори Cedric diggory.jpg|Седрик Диггори Fe3ce50b7fd4.jpg|Флёр Делакур Clemence Poesy as Fleur DelaCour (HP4 promo).jpg|Флёр Делакур Fleur-Delacour-promo-from-Goblet-of-Fire-fleur-delacour-21062474-761-911.jpg|Флёр Делакур Fleur-promo-pics-bill-and-fleur-28193415-1805-2560.jpg|Флёр Делакур Fleur-Goblet-of-Fire-fleur-delacour-18891197-1802-2560.jpg|Флёр Делакур Katie-Leung-katie-leung-111297 1378 1920.jpg|Чжоу Чанг KatieLeung1.jpg|Чжоу Чанг Cho.jpg|Чжоу с совой JoshHerdman4.jpg|Драко, Крэбб и Гойл в парадных мантиях Bonnie Wright as Ginny Weasley (GoF-promo-01).jpg|Джинни Уизли в бальном платье BonnieWright4.jpg|Джинни Уизли Angeina john.jpg|Анджелина Джонсон ShefaliChowdhury1.jpg|Парвати Патил Yi6aegfuiRo.jpg|Парвати Патил F9hPKoqcmIU.jpg|Падма Патил HyPYwdoDLa4.jpg|Падма Патил PadmaPatil.jpg|Падма Патил 1228768985 bal0 12.jpg|Падма Патил и Рон Уизли AngelicaMandy4.jpg|Габриэль Делакур PromoHP4 Симус Финниган.jpg|Симус Финниган PromoHP4 Невилл Долгопупс.jpg|Невилл Долгопупс HP4 promo Rita Skeeter.jpg|Рита Скитер HP4 promo Rita Skeeter 2.jpg|Рита Скитер IgorKarkaroff.jpg|Игорь Каркаров PredragBjelac.jpg|Игорь Каркаров Brendan Gleeson as Mad-Eye Moody (GoF-promo-01).jpg|Аластор Грюм PromoHP4 BartyCrouch2.jpg|Барти Крауч PromoHP4 BartyCroupton1.jpg|Барти Крауч Барти Крауч ст..jpg|Барти Крауч HP4 promo Barty Crouch.jpg|Барти Крауч-младший Amosdiggory001.jpg|Амос Диггори Амос диггори.jpg|Амос Диггори PromoHP4 MimiGeignarde.jpg|Плакса Миртл Myrtle..jpg|Плакса Миртл Argus Filch 1.jpg|Аргус Филч Myron Wagtail 2.jpg|Мирон Вогтэйл (солист "Ведуний") |-| Портретная фотосессия актёров = В сборе.jpg Trio – Daniel, Emma, Rupert.jpg|Трио для «Entertainment Weekly» KatieLeung6.jpg|Кэти Льюнг, Станислав Яневский и Роберт Паттинсон 936full-clémence-poésy.jpg|Клеманс Поэзи Ianevski1.jpg|Станислав Яневский Трио на фоне водопада.jpg|Трио на фоне водопада в Гленко HP4_Emma_Watson.jpg|Эмма Уотсон HP4_Katie_Leung.jpg|Кэти Льюнг HP4_Rupert_Grint.jpg|Руперт Гринт HP4_Robert_Pattinson.jpg|Роберт Паттинсон HP4_Robert_Pattinson_2.jpg| HP4_Daniel_Radcliffe.jpg|Дэниел Рэдклифф HP4_Daniel_Radcliffe_2_.jpg| |-|Съёмки= Michael Newell.jpg|Режиссёр Майк Ньюэлл на съемочной площадке Турнир Трех Волшебников.jpg|"Чемпионы" у Чёрного озера F 401.jpg|Майк Ньюэлл и Миранда Ричардсон с юными актёрами Lyndsay Bullock (HP4 Third Assistant Director - Second Unit).JPG|Клеманс Поэзи и ассистент режиссёра Линдси Баллок Great Hall.jpg|Декорации Большого зала Tumblr mgkts2e3Dh1qa3emao10 r1 250.gif|Бонни и Мэтью учатся танцевать 4PjiZ.jpg|Том Фелтон и Эмма Уотсон на съёмках Святочного бала HP4_backstage_10.jpg HP4_backstage_9.jpg HP4_backstage_8.jpg HP4_backstage_7.jpg HP4_backstage_6.jpg HP4_backstage_4.jpg HP4_backstage_3.jpg HP4_backstage_5.jpg HP4_backstage_2.jpg HP4_backstage.jpg |-|Концепт-арты= HP4_concept-art.jpg|Тело Лорда Волан-де-Морта до возрождения HP4_concept-art_2.jpg|Стадион Чемпионата Мира по Квиддичу HP4_concept-art_3.jpg|Кладбище Литтл-Хэнглтона HP4_concept-art_4.jpg|Замок Хогвартс HP4_concept-art_5.jpg HP4_concept-art_6.jpg|Прибытие гостей из Шармбатона HP4_concept-art_7.jpg|Совятня HP4_concept-art_8.jpg|Зал суда HP4_concept-art_9.jpg|Библиотека Хогвартса HP4_concept-art_10.jpg|Лабиринт x_20b0a4b3.jpg|Концепт-арт русалки Русалочка.jpg|Концепт-арт русалки The Giant Squid at the Hogwarts Lake (Concept Artwork for the HP4 film).jpg|Щупальце гигантского кальмара пробивается сквозь толщу льда в Черном озере Fleur-Delacour-harry-potter-24823303-315-435 large.jpg|Флёр Делакур на втором задании JhufImLO7Yg.jpg|Гриндилоу Voldemort's rudimentary body (concept artwork for HP4 movie).jpg|Тело Лорда Волан-де-Морта до возрождения Седрик под водой.jpg|Седрик Диггори на втором задании Видео Трейлер thumb|center|335 px Интервью center|thumb|335px|Жизнь во время съёмок фильма «Гарри Поттер и Кубок огня» Вырезанные сцены thumb|center|335px Несоответствия в фильме Отличия фильма от книги В целом сюжет оказался сильно сокращённым; при экранизации исчезли многие эпизоды повествования, включая те, которые никак нельзя отнести к второстепенным... * В фильме отсутствуют сцены с Дурслями. Сон-видение об убийстве старика-магла Поттер видит уже в доме семьи Уизли. В самом этом видении, в отличие от книги, присутствует Барти Крауч (младший). thumb|250px|Роберт Паттинсон, Кэти Льюнг, Эмма Уотсон, Дэниел Рэдклифф и Руперт Гринт на съемках * Практически нет эпизодов в «Норе» (происходивших как до отбытия героев повествования на финал Чемпионата мира по квиддичу, так и после возвращения с него). * Показаны эпизоды, непосредственно предшествующие финальному матчу, но самой игры мы не увидели вообще (!?). * Иначе показаны события, которые стали следствием беспорядков, устроенных Пожирателями смерти. Барти Крауч (младший) не пользуется мантией-невидимкой и не крадёт у Гарри волшебную палочку. * В фильме даже не упоминаются Берта Джоркинс, Людо Бэгмен и миссис Крауч. Нет также домовых эльфов и ничего не говорится о создании Гермионой организации по защите их прав. * Делегации Шармбатона и Дурмстранга прибывают в Хогвартс уже к пиру в честь начала нового учебного года, а не почти двумя месяцами позже, как по книге. * Показано отсутствовавшее в книге совещание профессоров Хогвартса, прошедшее после «выбора чемпионов». * Нет процедуры взвешивания волшебных палочек. * Перед первым заданием Турнира Гарри не обучается манящим чарам. * Перед поединком с драконом Гермиона ни с того ни с сего бросается Гарри на шею. Да и сам поединок показан совсем иначе, чем в книге. * Показана отсутствующая в книге сцена, когда профессор Макгонагалл перед святочным балом учит Рона танцевать. * Нет беседы Хагрида с мадам Максим во время бала и последующего «разоблачения» лесничего Ритой Скитер. * Отсутствует «вечеринка в пижамах». * Вместо Добби (отсутствующего вместе с остальными домовиками) жабросли перед вторым туром Поттеру даёт Невилл. * Нет встречи «троицы» в Хогсмиде с Сириусом (последний в окрестностях Хогвартса вообще не появился). * В фильме Барти Крауч, по-видимому, не подвергался действию заклятия Империус, и дело кончилось тем, что Гарри наткнулся на его труп (тогда как по книге чиновник просто пропал, и о его судьбе стало известно лишь много позже со слов сына). * Нет эпизода с вещим сном Поттера в кабинете прорицаний. * В фильме показана всего одна сцена суда (вместо трёх) в Омуте памяти — суд над Каркаровым. Нет сцен суда над Людо Бэгменом и Барти Краучем-младшим с Родольфусом, Рабастаном и Беллатрисой Лестрейнджами. В книге Барти Крауч-младший был пойман заранее, в фильме его схватили прямо на суде над Каркаровым, когда тот выдал его. Различается и поведение персонажа: в книге младший Крауч обращается к отцу с мольбой, в фильме он ведёт себя, как откровенно ненормальный. * Совершенно иначе, чем в книге, показано третье задание Турнира Трёх Волшебников. * В отличие от книги, кладбище, куда портал перенёс Гарри, было уже знакомо мальчику по видениям. * Отсутствует рассказ разоблачённого Крача-младшего о себе и своих подельниках. Не сообщается о применении к нему поцелуя дементора. * Нет заключительных сцен с Фаджем, когда министр отказался верить в возрождение Волан-де-Морта; нет выигрыша в 1000 галлеонов (о деньгах за победу в Турнире вообще не упоминается), и, соответственно, нет спонсорства со стороны Гарри Фреду и Джорджу. * В отличие от книги, Дамблдор не начинает организовывать борьбу с Волан-де-Мортом сразу после ссоры с министром. Нет общения Гарри с друзьями и близкими людьми в Больничном крыле. * Отсутствует разоблачение Гермионой Риты Скитер, оказавшейся незарегистрированным анимагом. Ляпы и недочёты * После первого тура по Большому залу проходят сёстры Патил, обе — с гриффиндорскими галстуками. Хотя Падма должна носить цвета Когтеврана. * Самым заметным был ляп с полотенцем. Во время второго испытания Гермиона то накидывает своё полотенце на вылезшего из воды Гарри, то вновь оказывается закутанной в это полотенце. * Фред и Джордж Уизли пишут контрольную по зельеварению вместе с Гарри, Роном и Гермионой, хотя они на два года старше. * В сцене на кладбище Хвост перед тем, как отрубить себе правую кисть, кладёт палочку Волан-де-Морта в левый внутренний карман, потом убегает в кладбищенскую сторожку, где, видимо, перекладывает палочку. Потому что по требованию Тёмного Лорда, он её вытаскивает уже из правого кармана. Интересные факты * Проникнувшись задумкой хитроумного Квентина Тарантино, разбившего своё полотно «Убить Билла 2» на две части, такую же диверсию хотели осуществить и продюсеры, однако, режиссёр Майк Ньюэлл отсёк данные предложения на корню. Во многом, опасения студии заключались в том, что уместить 734-страничную книгу в три часа экранного времени попросту невозможно. Примечания Ссылки * * * Смотрите также *Гарри Поттер и Кубок Огня *Гарри Поттер и Кубок Огня (игра) *Гарри Поттер и Кубок огня (саундтрек) de:Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch (Film) en:Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film) es:Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego (película) et:Harry Potter ja tulepeeker (film) fi:Harry Potter ja liekehtiva pikari (elokuva) fr:Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu (film) ja:ハリー・ポッターと炎のゴブレット (映画) no:Harry Potter og Ildbegeret (film) pl:Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (film) tr:Harry Potter ve Ateş Kadehi (film) uk:Гаррі Поттер і келих вогню (фільм) Категория:Фильмы